


敲敲门？

by IvyLili



Category: Horrible Histories
Genre: Gen, Genderbending, WWII AU, fem!Charles
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:34:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25511401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IvyLili/pseuds/IvyLili
Summary: Young Charlotte was evacuated to the countryside during the bombing of London in 1940. Mr Sotherby, a friend of her father, took care of her.
Kudos: 2





	敲敲门？

**Author's Note:**

> The Chinese version of https://archiveofourown.org/works/25511365

Charlotte从噩梦中惊醒过来。

黑夜有一种奇怪的、可怕的本事，那就是将恐惧唤醒，无论它在白昼里是怎样地被隐藏甚至遗忘；明明就是在几个小时之前，她坐在火车上还兴奋地像只欢快的百灵鸟哩。

“乡下可棒啦，Kitty，”她对坐在她对面的Catherine这样说道，“我三年前和爸爸一块儿去过那里，就住在Sotherby先生家。Sotherby先生是爸爸的朋友，他是研究植物的，带着我们看了好些特别有意思的花和叶子，城里可见不着那些的！哦对了，乡下还有绵羊和奶牛！别看奶牛个头大，其实可听话啦，我还试着挤过一回奶呢……”

“最好的一点是没有轰炸。”Kitty有些疲倦地笑了笑。

好吧。Kitty说对了。没有轰炸。那才是她们离开伦敦的原因。

十二岁的Charlotte觉得自己大概这辈子都再也没法忘掉前些天遇上的空袭了。

刺耳的警报，飞机的轰鸣，燃烧的火光，被震碎的玻璃，这一切成了追逐着她的梦魇。

醒来之后周围的寂静并没能让她感到安全。相反，它们让她更加害怕了；她紧紧地抱着被子蜷在床角，就像躲避空袭时缩在地下室的角落里一样，轻声地呜咽起来。

如果爸爸在就好了，Charlotte想，爸爸会告诉她不要哭，会给她唱好听的歌……

走廊上传来了手杖轻点地板的声音；而后有人敲了敲她的房门。

“Charlotte？你没事吧？”

是Sotherby先生关切的声音。

“还、还好……”Charlotte答道，她听见自己的声音在颤抖。

门外的Sotherby先生没有回应。他也许是回自己的房间去了。

哦不。Chalotte在心里喊了出来。别走。我一点儿都不好。我害怕。害怕极了。

她从床上跳下来，跑到门边。没有声音。

她把房门拉开了一道小缝。

“Knock Knock？”

一个手偶，确切地说，是一只钉上两颗纽扣的条纹毛线袜子，从门缝里笨拙地伸出脑袋，那对纽扣眼睛滑稽地瞧着Charlotte。

Charlotte先是吃了一惊；而后便松了口气，咯咯地笑了起来。“哦Sotherby先生！您真是……谢谢您！我……”

Sotherby先生推开门，温和地对她微笑。“刚才我听见你在尖叫， Charlotte。做噩梦了么？”

她点了点头。“我梦见空袭了……抱歉，Sotherby先生……”

“没什么需要抱歉的，”Sotherby先生轻轻拍了拍她的肩，“放心吧，这儿很安全。”

他为回到床上的Charlotte掖了掖被角，转身准备离开。“晚安，Charlotte。明天你还得去新学校呢。”

“Sotherby先生，请您等一下！”不知怎么，Charlotte忽然脱口而出，“我知道这个要求有点儿蠢，但是……您可以……您可以像爸爸那样……为我唱一支歌吗？”

Sotherby先生在床边的椅子上坐了下来。“这可不容易了，”他的声音带着温暖的笑意，“我在学校的时候音乐课从没及格过，因为我唱歌总是找不着调。不过……我试试看吧。”

他清了清嗓子，轻声唱了起来：

_Sleep, my child and peace attend thee_   
_All through the night_   
_Guardian angels, God will send thee_   
_All through the night_   
_Soft, the drowsy hours are creeping_   
_Hill and vale, in slumber sleeping_   
_I, my loving vigil keeping_   
_All through the night_   
_While the moon, her watch is keeping_   
_All through the night_   
_While the weary world is sleeping_   
_All through the night_

其实也没怎么走调嘛……Charlotte这样想着，渐渐地觉得有些迷糊。

她朦朦胧胧地听到手杖轻点地板的声音远离了她的房间，而后便沉入了安稳的梦乡。


End file.
